


Acting on Impulse

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus does something rash. (Set in MPPW school days)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting on Impulse

‘Single quotes are thoughts'  
/emphasis/  
  
Remus sits on his bed and listens to the sounds of his friends around him. James talks in his sleep, tonight it seems he's dreaming of Lily again. Peter, the sniveling little rat, scratches at his mattress. And Sirius, as beautiful in his sleep as he is awake, simply breathes quietly and contentedly.  
Remus parts the hanging just enough to look across the room and Sirius' bed. He knows how silly it is to dote on Sirius and still he can't stop himself. He loves quidditch matches, they're a wonderful excuse to stare at the handsome Gryffindor keeper. Aside from these occasional nighttime vigils it's the only time he lets himself openly stare at Sirius. The girls go for James with his ready smile and wild hair but Remus doesn't see it. He has always preferred Sirius whose dark eyes have a quality of laughter to them, with a beautiful mane of shoulder length black hair and an indescribable charm that can win over anyone he uses it on. Remus often wonders why Sirius doesn't date more with charm like that. On more than one occasion he's indulged in the notion that like himself perhaps Sirius just isn't interested in girls. This thought causes his eyes to quickly flick over to James' bed. He knows James likes girls, he's very much in love with his girlfriend, Lily Evans. Yet James is vaguely possessive of Sirius. But no matter tonight James is fast asleep. He watches Sirius' hair flutter back and forth in front of his barely parted lips, how he longs to kiss those lips. It would be so easy just now. He could sneak silently across the room, kiss those perfect lips and slip back into bed before anyone was the wiser. Before he's aware of making a decision his feet are on the floor. He silently crosses the room. He leans down, his lips inches above the sleeping form of his best friend. ‘Now or never Remus' He closes the gap and kisses the lips he's wanted for so long. His fingers slip into  Sirius' hair. Though Sirius doesn't wake up his hand slides around the back of Remus' neck pulling him closer. When Remus forces himself to pull away from the kiss, and Sirius' hand, Sirius calls out softly "Wait, come back!" Every fiber of his body tells him to stay, to get into Sirius' bed and pull the curtains shut. He overrides this and quickly gets back into his own bed. Soon he too is contentedly asleep.  
***  
He wakes up the next morning from wonderful dreams of Sirius. In the last one they had been walking in the light of a full moon hand in hand, Remus and Sirius, not Moony and Padfoot. In the seconds before he woke up they'd progressed to some heated kissing. The dream was more impossible then any he'd had before and yet more heartening all the same. It's midmorning on a Saturday, all his friends should still be asleep. He listens carefully. "Lily sweetheart-" James is still out. A small scratching noise, Peter is also fast asleep. He doesn't hear Sirius though. He sits up to look, perhaps Sirius is lying awake. He's not in his bed, which really isn't a surprise Remus certainly doesn't smell him. He is however is a bit of a condition after his heated dream. He pulls the curtains shut and imagines swimming with the giant squid in lake, in January, on a particularly snowy day. It takes a few minutes but this works. He gets dressed and quietly leaves the dormitory. Just as he's about to round the last corner on the stairs he hears Sirius' voice.  
"Oh good Lily there you are could I talk to you for a minute please? I’d tell one of the guys but I just can’t." Remus knows he shouldn't ease drop but he has to know what this is about.  
"Sure Sirius, sit down." He heard the sound of two chairs being pushed into a corner.  
 "You’re going to have to bear with me. Okay here goes. I was having this truly amazing dream last night. I was kissing someone and it was better than I thought possible. I think it was Remus- which is obviously why I can’t tell James. I mean you know how I feel about him... Anyway then all of the sudden it was more vivid, more real. I could feel his lips against mine, his skin beneath my hand, I could even smell him- you know dog senses and all." Remus could almost see the sheepish grin Sirius' face as he said those words. "Then he pulled away from me, just left. I called for him to come back but it was over."  
"Sirius what are you saying? That Remus just happened to come over and give you one hell of a kiss just as you were dreaming about him?" She sounds a bit more skeptical than she should in Remus' opinion as this is precisely what had happened.  
"You’re right, it is just wishful thinking. He never even glances at me that way. I’ll bet he doesn’t even know I’m alive. But it was such a /wonderful/ dream."  
"Come on, we’ll go to breakfast and get your mind off it."  
After they leave he slumps into the chair Sirius vacated. ‘He knew it was me and he didn't want me to stop? And what did he means she knows how he feels about me? If he wants glances to prove I know he's alive then I'll give them to him.' With renewed confidence and energy he awaits the next group of Gryffindors headed to breakfast. He sits a few chairs down and across the table from Sirius, where they can still talk but pointed glances will be clearly identifiable. Especially during breaks in the conversation he takes long glances usually saved for nighttime observation at Sirius, who more than once returns his glance. As the meal wears on he grows weary of this game of "see I am looking at you, I am interested in you" he decides to attempt another approach. "So Lily, are you staying for the Easter holidays this year?"  
"Actually no, Remus." She blushes, "I’m taking James home to meet my family."  
 "Really?" He knew this, "Peter’s disappearing to wherever he goes, so it seems it’s just you and me Sirius, sounds like fun."   
At this Sirius seems a bit nervous. "Great fun Remus."  
‘What's wrong? Have I switched extremes? Am I coming on too strong now? Is Sirius but not looking to find out if there's something between us?' The painfully pensive silence is broken by the arrival of James and Peter. Remus decides he'll confront Sirius about his sudden look of dread later. His logical mind asks him if he'll tell him what he heard. Him emotional mind chimes in, ‘I'll tell him what I did and what I heard, hell I'll even shag him right then and there if that's what it takes to find out why he doesn't want to be alone with me.' His logical mind speaks up again ‘Now who's lost in wishful thinking?'  
"Remmy!" James' harsh tone and abrasive nickname get his attention.  
"Don’t call me that James." His tone is what the other marauders have informed him is a growl.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living. As I was saying next time you’re up all night staring at the moon close the window before you pass out okay? I woke up and four this morning freezing cold. The window was wide open and you were snoring like a dragon with a breathing condition."  
Sirius gives a little laugh at this. Remus blushes a bit, "I don’t snore!"  
"Sure and I don’t eat." James said dismissively.  
"I. Do. Not. Snore. James. And even if I did how could anyone hear me over you talking in your sleep?" Though he knows it isn't true he could swear James is trying to make him look foolish in front of Sirius.  
"Okay Remus, you sleep so little I couldn’t prove it even if I wanted to. If you weren’t asleep when I woke up for classes most days I’d swear you never slept at all. " James doesn't seem malicious as he says it and that alone is enough to dissipate Remus' anger.  
"I'm a creature of a nocturnal nature, besides I’m a pensive person."  
"You feeling okay Remus? You’re touchy today." James asks.  
"I’m fine James. I’m just thinking of... Someone." He glances at Sirius who is now watching him without the slightest attempt to hide his gaze. "They happen to be a bit distracting." With that he drops his eyes and awaits the inevitable questions of his friends.  
"A girl?" James asks.  
"A boy?" Lily speaks over him.  
Not finding his voice he gives a small nod. So Lily has put two and to together, finally. James however demonstrates the fact that he is still clueless. "Who? That hufflepuff chaser you know?" This farfetched bit of information seems his best guess.  
"Um, no. Maddox is just a friend." He doesn't even know the boy's first name. Sirius looks as if he wishes James would give up and wait to be told in due time.  
James often seems possessive of Sirius but in reality it is more of a protectiveness. Sirius is his closest friend and he doesn't want anyone to hurt him. But that has nothing to do with his current dense questions. He honestly doesn't have the smallest hint of a clue that Remus is in love with Sirius. Remus had after all hid it  from him quiet effectively. It was in this spirit that he asked the most dangerous question of the discussion. "Has anything happened yet?"  
Remus' eyes flick back up to meet Sirius' for a second before answering. "Sort of..." He absently touches his lips. James opens his mouth to ask what sort of means but is silenced when Lily elbows him in the stomach. Sirius' stare seems to be looking directly into his soul and somehow he doesn't want to escape, just to gather the courage to stare back into those beautiful black eyes. James and Lily are talking again, discussing their Easter plans and Peter has scurried off. James turns to speak to Sirius and for the first time notices his intent gaze. He makes a confused sound and turns back to Lily, who simply nods.  
He can't take it anymore. He can feel those eyes burning into him and he has to look back, no mater what he finds there. What he sees when he looks up surprises him. Sirius isn't searching his soul, just smiling, waiting patiently for Remus to meet his gaze. Relief and calm rush over Remus as he smiles back. A silent question passes over Sirius' face and he motions toward the door. Remus nods. He turns to James and Lily, "I’m going back to the tower, I’ll come down for Quidditch practice." ‘Sirius will have to leave then anyway.' He takes the steps two at a time. He tries to remember the silencing spell he learned last year. His heart is racing. Any moment now Sirius, or more likely Padfoot, he was faster, would appear in the doorway. All the dreams, the fantasies and he's more nervous now than he had been last night stealing a kiss from the sleeping form of his beloved. He catches sight of himself in the mirror beside James' bed. He quickly removes the rubber band the usually keeps his light brown hair contained. It's a little shorter than Sirius' and about the color of honey. He eyes his reflection appraisingly, ‘Well Remus you're as fetching as you're going to get.'  
He turns back to the door where Sirius is watching him. Sirius crosses the room with a smile playing on his lips and in his eyes. "Were you there last night or was I dreaming Remus?"  
"I was there Sirius. I kissed you."  
That's all Sirius needs to hear. He embraces Remus tightly, kissing him insistently. Within seconds Remus feels the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. Some of his sense returns and he breaks the kiss.  “Sirius wait-"  
Sirius kisses him again cutting him off in mid sentence, "No Sirius," He says more forcefully, more wolf-like. "You’re going to talk to me for a second first."  
"What is it Remus?" Sounding a bit impatient and refusing to dislodge his hand from Remus' hair.  
 "Why did you look so bloody unhappy about being alone together for Easter?" The heat of Sirius pressed against him makes it hard to ask the question and his tone is lighter than he'd meant it to be but he doesn't care as long as the answer is encouraging.  
"Next Wednesday is the full moon. Just you and me Moony we’ll be stuck inside all night."  
He's very relieved. "Is that all? I’m sure we’ll amuse ourselves, somehow." He reaches for his wand but find Sirius' hand blocking entrance to his pocket. "I need my wand for a second." The hand returns to his hair 'pity' Remus thinks amusedly. He locks the door and puts a silencing charm on the room. "Don’t want James or Peter walking in on us."  
"Indeed." Sirius says gently pushing him onto the bed.  
"One more thing," Remus says as Sirius pulls his robes open, "I love you Sirius."  
"I love you too Remus, I promise."  
That was all Remus needed to hear, he started to undress Sirius kissing him intently, suddenly thankful for the heightened senses of a wolf. He wants to memorize the smell, the taste, the feel of this moment. Sirius Black the beautiful, wonderful boy he's loved for more than five years /Loves Him/, is right here in his bed telling him so. Nothing else matters, they're together at long last all because Remus acted on impulse.

 

An hour and a half later Sirius is holding Remus, his lover at last. He knows as well as Remus the implications of that. Wolves mate for life, even werewolves, it's just a fact. Sirius finds that reassuring. Loving Remus has been such a nervous experience now that he's sure it's forever he doesn't need even one more thing. His best friend, strong, quiet, brilliant, drop-dead gorgeous Remus is his. "What a beautiful smile." Remus says breaking the comfortable silence.  
He kisses Remus again. "James will kill me if I don’t get down to Quidditch practice. Are you still coming down?"  
"Of course I am." ‘He suddenly sounds so relaxed.' "We can’t stay locked in here forever. Though if you ask me the prospect is quite enticing."  
"It certainly is." Another kiss. Then, as if to remind Sirius that they have to go downstairs, Remus sits up and retrieves a rubber band from the top of his bedside cabinet. He pulls his hair back into its usual tight ponytail.  
Sirius reluctantly leaves Remus' bed. He puts on fresh clothes and brushes his hair. He sits back down on Remus' bed and puts his arm around him, "Ready?"  
Remus smiles in a way that's always said "if you only knew" to Sirius and stands bringing Sirius with him effortlessly. "Wouldn’t want to keep our wonderfully observant friends waiting." As always he is impeccably dressed in tight jeans and a shirt that only hints at the beautifully muscled body beneath it. He looks like something out of a muggle fashion magazine. Sirius knows it's silly to stand here staring at his boyfriend as if he's never seen a boy before yet everything about Remus is so bewitching. Remus brings him back to reality, "It’s my turn to stare at you. If I’ve hurt your Quidditch game the team will skin me alive."  
"Okay, Okay, but I hope James knows the sacrifice I’m making for him." ‘But it's enough that you do.'  
Remus unlocks the door and blushes slightly when it reveals Peter looking bewildered on the landing. "Bye, Pete" Sirius says gently guiding Remus past him and down the stairs toward the common room. Everyone else they pass takes notice but no one says anything.   
This is until they pass Lucius Malfoy and his lackeys in the entrance hall. "Isn’t that sweet, the fairies are out late this year. But still, Lupin does have a very nice ass."  
Sirius turns on him abruptly, the fact that Malfoy is daring to talk about Remus far more upsetting than his feeble attempt at an insult. "If you ever talk about my boyfriend like that again you’ll discover exactly what it feels like to have a fairy kick your whiny little ass Malfoy."  
Remus blushes even redder this time, but rewards Sirius with a kiss, "That’s my boyfriend, always ready to beat up a Slytherin."  
"For you my Love, I would go as far as to beat up a Ravenclaw."  
This receives a winning smile and a small tug on his hand reminding him they need to get out to the Quidditch pitch. ‘That's my Remus, so focused. I'll have to distract him more often, it's great fun.' "Honey, everyone’s waiting for us."  
"Honey is it?" Sirius asks, playful as ever.  
"I remember someone using the phrase 'my Love.’"  
"You’re adorable when you blush."  
"And you’re downright irresistible when you’re sappy and sentimental."  
"And we both sound as though we’ve lost our edge." He opens the front doors.  
"Oh I'm sure you’ll be able to think of something scathing to say when James opens that big mouth of his and you know he will."  
"Black! You’re late, get your ass on your broom, now!" James shouts at him, then adds in a friendly tone to Remus, "Hi Remus, glad to see you’re happy."  
Sirius laughs, "You know I don’t know what to say to that."  
"Have fun." Remus kisses him as he's off.  
He makes his way toward the goal posts as Remus strolls toward the blanket where Lily sits watching. ‘Time to concentrate Sirius. Can't let a little thing like staring at your boyfriend ruin your game.'  
Like everyone else the other players took note Sirius' entrance with his arm around Remus. And after James barked at him they'd all seen the goodbye kiss. Today they're practicing with the Hufflepuffs. As they start the game Sirius' focus returns. This is until one of the Hufflepuff chasers hits the quaffle at him from a distance that makes it seem quite deliberate. When he regains his bearings he looks to see who the offending chaser is. It's Remus' friend Maddox. Sirius knows half the Quidditch players in the school have crushes on Remus but he hadn't expected any of them to hold a grudge. But then Maddox had gotten closer than the rest, becoming friends with Remus. Remus said he was lightly flirtatious but also seemed innocently interested in him as well. He'd been polite and friendly in return. Now the boy is lashing out at Sirius, but he feels bad for him. 'Well what's a dream come true if you don't have to defend it?' He flies over to Maddox and signals James to take a time out, "You got a problem with me?"  
His face flushes as he says a shaky, "No."  
‘Liar,' "You’ll find somebody Jeff" He knows the boys first name because he asked around about him after he learned that Maddox had a crush on Remus, "but Remus and I belong together, no one can change that."  
"Yeah well it’s hard on a guy to find out he hasn’t get a shot, you know?"  
Sirius gives a noncommittal nod as they return to the game. He's not used to having anything that anybody else wants let alone anything so precious and rare as Remus. It takes almost an hour for Leona Davis, the Gryffindor seeker to catch the snitch and end the game. Sirius doesn't allow so much as one score. When they land James slaps him on the back, "Great flying today Padfoot and here I thought you’d be distracted."  
"And why is that Prongs?" Sirius is baiting him.  
"Just that- " James is at a loss for words. 'This just does not happen.'  
"Seriously Potter why would I be distracted?"  
"Well most people are pretty distracted after they’ve had their brains shagged out is all..." The taunting tone is evident but if that's his best shot James might as well give up now.  
Sirius laughs, "And who says I’ve had my brains shagged out?"  
"Frankly Padfoot, one of you sucks at silencing charms."  
Sirius' face drops. 'That was private! How much did they hear?'  
Then he notices James doubled over in laughter. "And Lily thought you wouldn’t believe me!"  
‘James got me! And damn well at that!' Sirius can't help but laugh.  
"But seriously before you two go from locking us out of the room entirely to just hiding in one of your beds make sure you know your silencing charms. I love you both but I don’t want to hear anything, not one bloody thing." This too makes Sirius laugh.  
"You say that but the rest of us have to listen to you and Lily snogging all the time."  
"Snogging is different and you know it Padfoot. Look at it this way old boy, do you really want an audience when you shag?"  
"You never know Prongs," He grins wickedly, "might be fun if he’s up for it..."  
"I know you’re dating one of my friends so I’m supposed to be nice to you but you are one sick puppy!"  
"Not just now I’m not. And it’s a bit more than dating James."  
"I know Sirius, that’s what we’ve been talking about the last ten minutes."  
"That’s not what I mean James. This is... well... permanent."  
"Sirius you’re being serious." ‘James has never looked this shocked!'  
"Werewolves mate for life and I love him too much to ever let him go anyway James. I’m telling you because it’s all well and good that you make jokes but don’t act like this is just some passing fling. We’re  
in love James and if you don’t support us that’ll really hurt. Go ahead and tease us it wouldn’t be you if you didn’t but know we meant it."  
"I can tell this means a lot to you. I had no clue you guys are actually in love, I honestly don’t know what I thought was between you, but I knew there was something there. I’m happy for you but James Potter lets no joke die, friends or otherwise."  
"Come on, they’re waiting on us." Lily and Remus are both leaning against a tree, chatting and watching them walk over.  
James' face lights up, "Hey Moony, is it just me or do you have the dog on a very short leash?"  
"No need James, puppy love is a powerful thing."  
Sirius smiles evilly, "James and I were just talking about how he’d like to see. It seems our James is voyeuristic."  
"Sorry James he’s for my eyes only." The possessive nip he takes at Sirius' earlobe is noticed by all.  
As is the fact that Sirius nuzzles his neck in an affectionate, canine way, "So any teasing from our dear Lily?"  
"Only when you and Maddox almost got into a fistfight."  
"Lily, I bow to your maturity."  
Lily smiles at this, "The way you two hurried off from breakfast I thought you might appreciate it that I had the house elves pack us a picnic."  
"So Lily what do you think about all this?" James asks. ‘He must not know she knew...'  
"I’m glad I can stop scrapping Sirius off the common room floor at all hours of the day and night over it. Two years of it was exhausting enough."  
"Two years?" Remus asks Sirius.  
‘Don't look so surprised.' "Since Lily found out, more than two years before that as well."  
"It figures that we’ve wasted four years."   
"We’ve got a lifetime to make up for it."  
"Sirius has gone sappy, a moment of silence for the death of a legend." James says dramatically.  
"You’re one to talk James Potter, nothing but flowers and moonlight picnics for two years now. Besides when have you ever threatened to kick Malfoy’s ass?" Sirius asks with a smirk.  
"To his face?" James drops all pretense of teasing.  
Remus laughs, "He said I had ‘a very nice ass' Sirius was livid."  
"Did he really?" Lily asks laughing, "Leona says some Hufflepuff girl is bragging about dating him."  
"Next thing you know Snape will be saying Sirius has beautiful eyes," James says batting his eyelashes.  
"How sweet of you to notice James!" Remus exclaims with a wicked grin.  
James blushes crimson. "Oh quit it James, besides he does," Lily scolds him.  
"Lily!" James seems quite put out by her statement.  
"Oh please! You know I love you and they’ve got each other. It’s not as if my noticing that they’re both very handsome does any harm."  
"Now I’m blushing. What a sweet thing to say Lily." Sirius is assumed by James' distress.  
After they finish their picnic they return to the castle. Some particularly awful potions homework prompts them to go to the library. Lily says if they work together it won't be so bad. ‘That's Lily for you, looking on the bright side in the dark.'  
Remus has a favorite chair in the northeast corner, it's oversized and high backed, just cozy enough for two. He sits in it and Sirius sits in his lap. As Lily reads the essay topic Snape walks in.  
He sneers at them, "How sweet, the Werewolf has a boyfriend."  
"Sod off Snape, you’re just jealous that Malfoy thinks My Remus is cute." Sirius snaps at him.  
"Lucius Malfoy’s a slut." Snape spits.  
"Dumped you did he?" Lily quips feigning sympathy.  
"Aren’t you the picture of wit Ms. Evans?"  
"Bugger off." James tries to sound threatening.  
As Snape slinks off Remus speaks up, "That boy could make a Vampire shudder." They all laugh.  
"You know they’re just jealous sweetie. I love you." Sirius says kissing Remus.  
"I know, and they can’t have you, you're mine."  
‘I love the way he says that,' "Say it again."  
"You’re mine." ‘His, that's what I am now.'  
"Forever."

 

Wednesday morning Remus wakes up first. They've been alone since Saturday and he is beginning to fear for the bed, they've given it quite a work out. He has taken to sleeping with his head on Sirius' chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's terribly comfortable and he learned quickly the best way to get Sirius to wake up was to start without him, which was made easier by his lying flat on his back. But just now he has no interest in waking Sirius up. Since they've been together he's been too worn out or too busy to actually look at Sirius as he used to. Now as he lies in bed with Sirius' arm wrapped around him he studies the face he knows so well. Unconsciously he brushes a hand through Sirius hair. He loves Sirius' hair, he's mortified every time McGonagall threatens to cut it. The hand, still traveling based on unconscious thought moves over Sirius' chest, which is well toned from running in the form of a dog and lifting weights, not Quidditch as he sometimes claimed. After a moment Remus decides his hand has the right idea and kisses Sirius. Sirius  
responds immediately but takes a moment to awaken. He smiles, "You know that has to be the best way ever invented to wake up."  
"I wouldn’t know, you always sleep in." ‘And James makes it sound as if I sleep all day.'  
"I’ll surprise you one day." Then they forget talking to give the bed another work out.  
At lunchtime they make their way out of the tower, Sirius sporting a fresh love bite which wouldn't be visible if he hadn't been wearing muggle clothes. Most of the students had stayed for Easter break but about a quarter of the Gryffindors are gone, leaving more than enough room for them to be basically alone. Some of the other Quidditch players came over, said a polite hellos, commented on having not seen them in days, but didn't stay long. In the middle of an impromptu snog they hear a familiar chuckle behind them. "It seems you boys are having a good time. I didn’t mean to interrupt, just came to ask how you’re feeling Remus." Dumbledore says pleasantly enough.   
"I'm feeling quite good actually Professor, thank you." Remus says vaguely blushing again.  
Sirius' fingers brush over his cheek fondly, "He’ll be all right Professor, I'll make sure of it."  
"And I’ll talk to Madam Pomfrey about making sure to be considerate about letting you visit Sirius." They all know what he means.  
"Thank you very much Professor." Remus says with a broad smile. ‘That's what a teacher should be, friendly, considerate, and helpful. Not like that git Wilkes that teaches potions.' After Dumbledore walks away he says "No matter what he says to her I doubt she'll let you get into bed with me."  
"She always puts the curtain up, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her."  
‘That's my Sirius' "If you get detention for getting into my bed in the hospital wing I promise you I’ll be asleep when you get back to the tower if I have to take a potion to do it."  
"And I’ll just... wake you." He smiles as charmingly as he can.  
"Honey, just don’t try it. I’ll want you back as soon as I’m well you know."  
"If you insist, but you know it’s damned uncomfortable to sleep in those chairs."  
"You'll manage, you've done it before." ‘Besides you look so cute when you do it.'  
"The things I do for love."  
"No one wants to know Black." Malfoy says walking over, thugs predictably at his heels.  
"Then why did you drag your pansy ass over here to talk to us?" Sirius asks him.  
‘Suddenly I think he would kick Malfoy's ass, even with the thugs right there.'  
"Now, now Black such nasty names."  
"Can’t you find someone else to bother when you want to make Snape jealous? I mean honestly Malfoy." ‘I hope it hit a nerve.' Remus looks at Malfoy like a wad of gum stuck to the sole of a new shoe. "Sod off." He and Sirius return to snogging.  
"When did you two become so bold?" Malfoy snarls. Without so much as a pause they both flip him off. He sulks away.  
After a few minutes they part. Sirius laughs, "That was priceless Remus, he was livid when you mentioned Snape."  
"Good, I wanted him gone and that’s always been the best way."  
Leona Davis sits down across from them. "Sorry to intrude but have either of you had an owl from James?"  
"No, why? Do you need something?" Sirius asks very concerned.  
"Just to know where he is. Jackie broke her arm and for some reason, something to do with how it happened, Madam Pomfrey says it will take a few weeks to heal. Which means we’ll need a replacement beater against Ravenclaw."  
"He’s at Lily’s. Why are you the one writing to him?" Sirius asks.   
"I’m... responsible for her breaking it." She's bright red. "You guys understand. Thanks." She practically runs off.  
Remus laughs, "What’s your guess, they fall out of bed or slip in the shower?"  
"Shower definitely, which we should get around to, being much more careful of course."  
"Hmm, not today though. Can’t risk you ending up in the hospital wing tonight."  
"You say that as if it’s dangerous."  
"Don’t you mean he’s dangerous?" Snape asks.  
‘What have I done to deserve this?' "Can’t you bother someone else?"  
"Who am I bothering? I was just warning your daft boyfriend about you, though I know he’s already aware, I don’t think he’s particularly bright, he seems to forget things."  
"Daft am I? I have the presence of mind to see you for what you are you slimy git, a jealous little child throwing a hissy fit. I really am sick of this. We don’t give a damn about your opinion so stop offering it." Sirius snaps at him.  
Snape slinks off.  
Until nightfall they snog, shag, and talk, enjoying the holidays together.


End file.
